Burning Cold
by Everyone's a Mortal
Summary: "She knew better. He knew better. Such a game as this was child's play. But their ice blue eyes clung to each other as the snow slid about them. He was Immortal. And she was not. The ice began to freeze them. Their love was ruthless; a degree one too many below zero. They were burning cold, and yet they loved on." Jack x Elsa.
1. Chapter 1: Prolouge

_Disclaimer: I don't own Frozen or Rise of the Gaurdians._

_Title: Burning Cold._

_Summarry: "She knew better. He knew better. Such a game as this was child's play. But their ice blue eyes clung to each other as the ice slid about them. He was immortal. And she was not. But they were so alike... The ice began to freeze them. Their love was ruthless; a degree one too many below zero. They were burning cold, and yet loved on."_

_**.**_ _. __**.**_

_"White lips pale face_

_Breathing in the snowflakes."_

_**Ed Sheeran.**_

_**Burning Cold**_

_"Some infintes are bigger than other infinites."_

_**~John Green.**_

_By __**Everyone's a Mortal**_

_**. **__. __**.**_

_**Prologue**_

She is thirteen years old.

He is older, about sixteen, and watched her openly. For an odd reason, he didn't seem to know she was aware he was there until she turned to him, her blue irises narrowed. "_Who _are you?"

Her hands dropped in mid-snow making, the room ice cold. She did this sometimes, just to release her raw power. But no one but her parents, and, before her sister, had seen her do it.

Now this boy was watching her through the window. He looked at her with a surprised expression: his blue eyes (a tad darker than hers, she noted) wide and excited, mouth opened slightly to reveal perfect teeth, and his white hair ruffled in an uncaring manner. "You... You can see me?"

She's heard of him, the boy who brings a happy winter, not a cold one. Though didn't picture him this... Handsome. But she must remember, this is the boy who gave her her powers. "Yes. You're the boy who touched my mother's womb when I wasn't born." The girl is still glaring, her blond -almost white- hair tumbling around her in a messy yet beautiful way. "You're the reason I have this God forsaken power."

The boy raises an eyebrow, arches it so that his face looks something like, _uh, yeah. So? _"Yep. I blessed you."

"You cursed me." She girl spits back. Her hands get cold through the gloves she wears. Her tiara begns to freeze. The boy pulls his hoodie up, "Whoa, whoa. Take deep breaths, this used to happen to me all the time. I get it. I'm sorry." He sticks out his hand, "I, ah, I'm Jack. Jack Frost?"

The girl slaps his hand away, and in that spit-second when their hands touch, something strange happens. Shards of ice escape from where their hands met, but the moment they seperate, it is gone. "You do not understand, _Jack Frost._"

Jack makes a hurt face, and the girl feels bad immediatley. The Curse sometimes controls her mood, and Jack's visit isn't helping. "I... I am sorry. I am Elsa." She sighs. Her gaze lowers so she's looking at his bare feet and her heeled ones.

The boy's gaze softens, and Elsa turns away from him. "Why did you come visit me?" She murmurs.

"I wanted to see you," he says softley. His next words are almost inaudible, unheard to her ears, "you've grown beautiful."

Elsa hesitates for a moment, then turns back to him. Her gloves slip off, and her hands glow whitish blue. "Go." She speaks.

"What? But... I just got here. I was gonna help with your Gift..." he trails off.

"It is a _curse!_" Elsa sobs. The room swirls, and snow forms. From Jack's end, he looks like he is struggling to contain his own power. "Go! Just... Leave, never come back. I don't want to see anyone."

"You don't wanna _hurt _anyone," Jack corrects. "Elsa... You won't be able to avoid me forever. The trolls told me your future. You'll need me, soon. And I'll need you."

_Boom._

Ice shards fly towards Jack, but he lifts his staff and easily deflects the ice to the wall. Elsa stares at him, stunned.

_No one has ever survived her blasts before._

No words of goodbye are exchanged between the two of them.

Jack stares at her sadly. Then he leaves.

Elsa slowly sinks to the floor, her back resting against the door leading to outside, to her sister. She sobs till she can no longer sob.

She is almost asleep when a child's voice sings,

_"Elsa? Do you wanna build a snowman?"_

And silently, the Ice Princess's sobs start once again.


	2. Chapter 2: Stay

_Hello. Um I hope y'all enjoy this. Reviews are wanted!_

_**Disclaimer: **__I don't own either __**Rise of the Gaurdians **__or __**Frozen.**_

_**Title: **__Burning Cold._

_**Chapter: **__Two._

_**Chapter Title: **__Stay._

_**. **__. __**.**_

_"What if I just crash here tonight?_

_I can tell you're lonely_

_you've seen this look a thousand times._

_Don't you know what it means?_

_**Burning Cold 02: Stay.**_

_I just came by to get my things_

_But now we're both here wondering_

_What if I just crash here tonight?_

_Would you let me?"_

_**Good Charlotte. **_

_By __**Everyone's a Mortal.**_

_**. **__. __**.**_

_Six Years Later._

Her breath is cold against the Summer air. Kristoff and Anna are inside, planning their wedding. She's taking a walk, and can't help the small tears in her eyes when she looks out at the ocean.

Two years ago the died, yet still they are embeded in her heart, and grief is all too fresh. But happiness is also fresh, and that keeps her Gift at bay.

But there is someone else she recalls on her night walk. Her mind wanders to him from time to time, his words to her clear as day.

_"You can't hide from me forever."_

She remembers his face and of course Elsa finds him appealing; but who wouldn't? Although her physical age is about four years older than his, she knows that he's much older. He's an _Immortal._

And then Elsa tries to remember how she knows that. But she can't and so she puts the train of thought out of her mind.

_Pfop._

Elsa spins so she's facing the castle again. "Sven?" She calls out. The reindeer has taken a liking to her and so she wouldn't be surprised if he's followed her.

_Pfop. Spsh._

Elsa realizes the noise isn't the clip clop of hooves but the sound of something else. Almost... Almost like snow_._

_Splsh. _

Elsa turns the other way. "... Olaff?"

"Hi!" He startles her, appearing upside-down so he's looking her in the eye. Elsa's white hair (which is in it's usual braid) gets wilder as she stumbles backwards in surprise.

She wants to be angry at the snowman, but his innocent smile spills a laugh from her. "Oh Olaff! How are you doing that? What are you doing here?"

The little snowman looks towards the ocean, "I wanted to go walk with the snow people." He replies, and that's when he glances up, then back at Elsa.

The flying snowman. Snowmen can't fly. Not even magick ones. So Elsa looks up, preparing herself but knowing she can't.

"Hey there, Delilah." His crooked grin is something that would portray a silly happiness to anyone with Innocence, or someone who just didn't know better. But Elsa, she knows that smile and what it hides. She used to wear it.

Some days she still does.

Elsa finds herself laughing again. She's not mad at Jack Frost anymore. She believes him, he did bless her, did give her the Gift and not a Curse. "Hello, Jack. My name is Elsa. Not Delilah."

"I know!" Jack objects. He gently puts Olaff down, the snowman clearly confused. "Your father wanted to name you Delilah. But when you were born he was overseas, so your mother named you Elsa, for your snow white face and pale hair."

Elsa feels her cheeks flush. "So you saw my birth."

"Nope." He's upside down again, flying around her, the frost that makes his name trailing behind him. "It was announced. I made it snow in the middle of August! It was fun."

Elsa rolls her eyes, the immaturety of this boy striking her odd. He's Immortal, shouldn't he be responsible? "Jack Frost. Not a Gaurdian. Not a Friend. Just an Immortal." She says it with a touch of arrogance, as if she believes she is better than him and he's nobody. In truth she respects him greatly.

Jack looks as if he's about to freeze her (and he can; his powers are ten times stronger than Elsa's), when Olaff pipes up. "Whoah, whoa, whoa!" His stick arms spread apart and he steps between the two. "You two know each other?"

Elsa nods. Jack's voice is gruff when he says, "Yeah. Elsa and I go way back." His voice has annoyance in it now, and the sad grin doesn't rest on his face. This is what Elsa needed to see; his true emotions.

Olaff looks momentarily sad. "Aww. And here I thought I was introducing two best friends!" He looks back at the castle. "Ah, well. I'm going to bed. G'night!"

He waddles away, his little flurry following him.

"I am sorry." Elsa sighs. "I needed to see who you were."

Jack looks resigned, "I know." The two sit down, and Elsa slips her shoes off to rest her feet in the ocean. Jack does the same. When their feet touch the ocean, a thin layer of ice forms around them, though Jack's is stronger. "Look, Delilah. I didn't come here to chat. I... I came to say good job."

Elsa is surprised. "Good job? For what?"

The _Immortal _laughs,"For finding yourself. For grounding Hans. For creating an awesome little guy like Olaff. And not to mention that wicked snowstorm."

Elsa glances at him. Jack locks eyes with her, "Your powers are much stronger than I thought. I could help you harness them, but I doubt you'll want my help. So I'm officially leaving Arendale."

Elsa stands, the ice melting around her area. "_What_? What about Winter? A-and Olaff? He likes you! And... And..." she trails off. Truth be told, Elsa likes Jack's company, even if this is their first time truly speaking.

"Oh, I think you can make it Winter in Arendale, just fine." Jack winks. "As for Olaff... I'm pretty sure he'll get over it." He stands, his staff beginning to glow. Elsa thinks quickly.

"How will I know when to bring Winter?" She cries out.

"Winter doesn't have a set starting time, it comes when it feels right!" Jack yells. His feet lift out of the water and then he's teen feet above the Queen of Arendale.

"Train me!" She yells, desperate.

Jack stops. He sinks to the ground. Slowly, a smirk appears on his face. "Really?"

Elsa nods.

They stare at each other. He just came here to say goodbye, to give her a warning. He didn't expect this. But he's seen the look on Elsa's face before; she is dying for someone like her. And here he is. Something she can't deny.

Elsa sees him and sees loneliness and an urge to cheer him up. This is dangerous, she realizes. She and this boy. But perhaps the Fates have a plan. They both wonder what will happen. Gently, in an almost shy voice, Jack whispers, "So can I crash at your place?"

Elsa nods, slightly embarrassed.

She turns and begins walking back towards her castle, when Jack touches her shoulder. "Hey, there, Delilah. What're you doing?"

She looks at him, confused. "Um... Going home?"

"Nah. There's a faster way. First lesson. Watch." He hands her his staff, and flexes his arms. He hangs them by his side and slowly a cold wind envelopes him, carrying him up into the sky. "Now you try! Use my staff. Concentrate on flying. Let that one word lay in your mind. _Fly."_

Elsa takes a breath. _Fly. _She thinks. She has that one word in her mind and keeps it there. She pictures a wind around her.

And suddenly she's off the ground. The wind goes crazy, veering left and right, till Jack shouts, "Command it!"

Elsa screams. "RIGHT!" The wind obeys. Her breath calms, "straight." She shoots forward and then commands her wind to slow. Jack flies next to her, laughing. "Man. You're worse than I was!"

"Shut up."

The _Immortal _laughs. "Yes ma'am." They land on a balcony and Elsa brushes herself off. Then the doors are thrown open.

"Sister!" Anna squeals. Kristoff is behind her, staring at Jack. Sven and Olaff wave at him. The blond man seems unable to process what he's seeing. Anna pulls away from the hug, and looks at Kristoff, "Sweety? What's wrong?"

"Bah.. Uh... See... Ice dude..." Kristoff whimpers. Jack's face becomes annoyed and Elsa stiffles laughter.

_"Ice dude?" _Jack glances at Elsa. "I am not _Ice dude. _I'm _The _ice dude."

Elsa shrugs and rolls her eyes at the boy. Anna stares at the spot next to her sister. "What are you looking at?" The spot, to her eyes, is seemingly empty.

Everyone's looking at her, now. "You can't see him?" Olaff asks. He sounds sad for her.

Anna shakes her head. "No... there's nothing there."

Kristoff and Elsa glance from Anna to Jack, who speaks, "It's okay. She's never heard the stories and doesn't have any connection to Winter other than Elsa. She doesn't love it like the rest of us. She's a Summer princess."

Everyone nods, eyes sad. Anna stares at them. "_What _am I missing?!"

Kristoff groans. "I'm marrying someone who doesn't know about the best Immortal guy of all time?"

Anna's face goes blank. "You mean Santa Claus?"

Elsa cracks a smile. Jack slams his staff, creating snow flurries. Anna dismisses it, thinking it's Elsa. "I am _not _some big buff fat guy who makes toys for kids! Oh my gosh! I'm the incredibly handsome Jack Frost, who would have stolen your heart if YOU COULD SEE ME!"

This time Elsa cracks up. Tears form in her eyes and she suddenly can't breathe from the laughter. Kristoff stomps his foot. "Hey! That's my fianceé, big boy. You watch your mouth!"

Anna nods, hugging Kristoff. "You tell that imaginery snow man, Kristoff!"

Sven snorts, and Elsa, who had been calming, laughs again. Soon Jack joins her and the whole group is staring. Finally Olaff says, "Uh, goodnight, Anna and Kristoff!" He and Sven push them out the door. Once Elsa and Jack compose themselves, they say goodnight to Olaff and Sven (who walks himself to the stables). Olaff goes to his room and Elsa walks Jack to his.

"Here it is." Elsa smiles. Jack nods, "thanks."

An awkward silence settles. Then Jack gives Elsa a hug. The girl walks briskly away. "Goodnight, Delilah." He calls after her. And quietly, so she can't hear him, he whispers, "Tonight you looked so pretty."

Shutting the door to his room, Jack curses himself. It doesn't matter what they told him. He cannot love her. He cannot. Yet he's attracted in a way that is unexplainable. He lays down, wondering why the world keeps toying with him.

Then, Jack Frost falls asleep.


	3. Chapter 3: Seeing is Believing

_Hi everyone! Enjoy this new chapter and porfavor excuse any grammar mistakes; I didn't spell check this. Here you go!_

**_Disclaimer:_**_ I don't own either __Rise of the Guardians__ or __Frozen__. _

**_Title:_**_ Burning Cold._

**_Chapter:_**_ Three._

**_Chapter Title: _**_Seeing is Believing__._

* * *

"_And just like them old stars,  
I see that you've come so far  
To be right where you are  
How old is your soul?"_

**_Jason Mraz._**

**_Burning Cold: Seeing is Believing._**

_"No matter how serious life gets, you still gotta have that one person you can be completely stupid with."_

**_Anonymous._**

_By __**Everyone's a Mortal.**_

* * *

It really isn't her fault. It is actually Anna's. It is Anna's fault, yes. Here is what happened: Elsa and Jack were training out in the back of the palace grounds, when a servant came running up to Elsa and Jack (most everyone in the castle could see him except Anna and some others).

"Queen Elsa!" The maid gasps, bowing and out of breath. She nods briskly to Jack, who lands gently on his feet, the ground icing underneath him. "Queen Elsa, princess Anna and sir Kristoff are waiting for you!"

Elsa's eyebrows furrow. Glancing at Jack, she gives him a silent question. He shakes his head, signaling he has no idea what's going on. "Waiting?" Elsa asks. She turns towards the maid.

"Yes, m'lady. For the practice wedding?"

"Oh..." Elsa trails off before realizing exactly why she's being waited on. "Oh. Oh._Oh._" She dismissed the maid and she and Jack run towards the castle,not flying because that would cause too much gaping. Besides, Elsa has learned that Jack doesn't like his staff leaving his hands that much.

"So..." Jack starts.

Elsa raises a brow at him.

"Who's Dannor?"

"Jack!"

"What? A guy's gotta wonder, D. Who's Dannor?"

Elsa sighs. Over the few days they've hung around each other, she's become accustomed to being called "Delilah" or "D". But she didn't know Jack knew about Dannor, thought she shouldn't have been surprised. Most everyone knew everything in the kingdom.

"Ah... Dannor is my appointed dance partner for Anna's wedding. He's Kristoff's best man, and his only human friend."

"Is he taller than you?"

"By two inches."

"Muscled?"

"Quite?"

"Good-looking?"

"Jack, I-"

"Is he good-looking or not?"

"... yes ..."

"... I don't like him."

Elsa blushes, "You don't even know him!"

"Don't need to," Jack retorts. "He's tall, good-looking, and muscled. Most guys like that are idiots. Kristoff is the only exception."

"And you."

Jack smiles at her, "You think I'm good-looking?"

"Oh, Jack," Elsa sighs. Her heart is thumping. "_Everyone _thinks your good-looking."

The boy smiles.

"Touche."

* * *

Anna is waiting.

And she is mad.

Jack is actually glad that Anna cannot see him. For a young, short girl, she is quite feisty, and attacks her sister like a politician would attack his opponent's new scandal.

She paces back and forth, Kristoff trying to calm her down and Olaff running after his head (which Anna has popped off by accident). Sven stands in a corner with Jack.

"I just... I can't believe you'd just forget! It's your sister's wedding for Summer's sake! Your priorities have been getting all jumbled since you met that mystery boy I never see! I'm starting to think he's bad news, sister! Kristoff and Olaff say he's not but I need to meet him myself! I don't know how I haven't said anything sooner. It's your little sister's wedding and you can't even be on time!" Anna rattles off a few more things Elsa has been late for lately: dinner, walks, shopping (Elsa is late for that on purpose).

"Anna," Elsa starts.

"And, when was the last time you brushed your hair? The kingdom can't have an unpresentable queen! What would mother say..."

"Anna?"

"Then there's the matter of your random laughter. Last night when I was telling you how totally dense but adorable Kristoff was-"

"Hey!"

"Sorry, darling. Anyway, when I was telling you that, you laughed out of nowhere! Really?" Anna takes a breath, and Elsa takes that moment as a chance.

"Anna, I'm sorry. But you know you're late a lot too. It's normal when you get preoccupied. And I'm not unpresentable. I wear my hair in a braid, sometimes loose, and sometimes in a messy bun. And I always brush and wash it." Elsa smiles, "As for the talks, I apologize. That was rude of me. Just, the boy..."

"He wasn't there!" Anna protests.

"How do you know?" Elsa challenges, and she gives Jack a thumbs up. They were practicing this all this afternoon, and if their plan works, Anna should be a believer soon. "Sister, I wish to show you something. Let your heart and mind be open to possibilities."

Anna looks skeptical, but Elsa presses forward as Jack jumps up to the chandelier silently. "Anna, do you know who Jack Frost is?"

"The snow boy."

Elsa nods. "He is real. Watch, and I want you to keep in mind that my hands are by my sides. I am not doing this." She presses her hands firmly against her dress.

Anna nods, and Elsa looks up. Anna follows her gaze, and gasps.

The ceiling is covered in a large snowflake, frozen and beautiful and immediatley Anna knows Elsa cannot do this, at least, not yet. The snowflake is gorgeous and innocent and lives up to her people's knowledge: _no two snowflakes are alike. _Well, Elsa has not mastered that art, but this snowflake is different, unmatchable. But then something else happens. A cold yet friendly wind flies down and Anna swears she catches sight of a brown, wooden... staff.

The wind swirls and when it's gone, written across the church's walls, in frost, is, _Guess who? Princess Anna, I exist. Always have, probably always will. ~Jack Frost._

There, standing next to Elsa, is a young man.

Needless to say, the wedding practice is cancelled, because Anna faints on the spot.

* * *

Jack is tired from having to answer Anna's questions that night, so he retires to his room early. On his way, though, he hears Elsa's voice.

_"Let me go."_

_"Come on, sweetheart. You can be more than my dance partner."_

Jack hears a dull thump, followed by a low groan.

_"Oh, you're gonna regret that, Queenie."_

_"Get off me, Dannor. I'm the queen, remember? I can and, most likely will, have you arrested."_

Jack hears a dry chuckle. _"No, you won't. I am Kristoff's closest friend. You wouldn't risk ruining your sister's wedding."_

Jack hears Elsa try to scream, and quickly rushes around the corner. "Leave her alone!" He yells, and hits the man with the butt of his staff. Dannor collapses and Jack gets a good look at him. Brown hair, muscular, handsome features, and everything else Elsa described.

As well as everything Jack foresaw. He kneels down and picks the almost-unconsious girl, surprised at how little she ways.

"Jack..." she murmurs.

"Shh," Jack whispers. "I'm taking you to my room. You'll be safe there."


End file.
